tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Diplomacy
Log Title: Diplomacy Characters: Cobra Commander, Flint, General Hawk, Lady Jaye, Lifeline, Scarlett, Shipwreck, Snake-Eyes Location: Bandito Base East Date: November 15, 2000 TP: None. Summary: Hawk and the Joes meet with Cobra Commander to try to secure President Clinton's release Category:2000 category:Logs Logged by General Hawk - Wednesday, November 15, 2000, 8:15 PM Bandito Base East Set seemingly out in the middle of nowhere is the ruins of a Mexican drug lord's compound. Back in the day, it had several buildings, including a working Cantina, master mansion, storage sheds, and a garage hangar. However, after a firefight at the base well over ten years ago, most of the ruins are in disarray. The mansion has long since collapsed on itself, blackened masonry walls giving mute testimony to the fire that brought it down, pocked-marked with bullet holes. The Cantina is bare, its windows smashed out, and bullet holes riddling the walls, and the shambled remains of the tables present. The main structure that seems to be still whole and intact, however, is the motorpool shelter. Still in good shape, it too is abandoned. But, it probably provides the best shelter and cover in the former base. The remains of rusted and burned out jeep of some type lay in the courtyard.. oddly, on first glance, it appears to be the remains of a Cobra Stinger. Makes you wonder what really may have happened here... Flint sits outside the cantina, idly chewing on some bubble gum as he does some knife carving. Scarlett is field-stripping weapons juuuust to make sure they're in prime condition. Lady Jaye checks the perimeter and stuff. A dusty Jeep appears on the road to the ruins. Scarlett watches for the arrival of the other Joes, since that’s more or less what she was assigned to do. "Hey Joes, look alive, " she says, suddenly. "Incoming." Lady Jaye perks up, looking toward the dusty Jeep. Flint receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Hawk transmits, "Flint. Snake-Eyes and I are incoming. You should be spotting us soon, arriving in a Jeep on what passes for the main road." to Flint. Flint puts away his knife, and grabs his shotgun, which he made sure has plastic over the trigger, which he now tosses away. However, he leaves the condom over the barrel, just so that no sand gets within the mechanisms. The Jeep continues its dusty approach. Shipwreck idly jokes to Flint, "You going to use that later on?" He points to the condom on the barrel. Flint smirks, and retorts, "Only if I don't have to fire at anyone. Why, you need it for some of the local women?" Shipwreck smiles, "Hey you never know." For those with binoculars, Hawk can be seen, somewhat, behind the wheel of the Jeep, through the smudged windows. Scarlett shields her eyes against the light and looks. Pausing, she grins, "Okay, I think it’s one of ours..." Snake-Eyes is keeping out of sight in the back of the Jeep, in case Hawk is ambushed on his way to the sight. He hides down in the shadows silently and probably unseen. General Hawk waves when he is sure he's in visual range, making some secret Joe signal to let them know not to blow his face off. ;) ---- General Hawk Currently, Hawk is wearing a brown leather bomber jacket with a wool lined collar, hinting the Army regulation T-shirt underneath. Covering his head is a Kevlar helmet and goggles, with a single silver star set in the middle of it. Woodland camouflage pants run down to black combat boots. Over his jacket is a holster for his .45 pistol, and around his waist is a web-belt, holding a second pistol, gloves, first aid kit, ammo magazines and other supplies. ---- Scarlett notices the signal and confirms, climbing down from her watching spot, "It’s ours... Any sign of the Commander?" General Hawk drives the Jeep into the compound. Lady Jaye shakes her head. "Not yet, " she says. "Probably waiting to arrive fashionably late." General Hawk's Jeep crunches over the roadway, and comes to a halt. The door opens, and Hawk steps out, concealing the pain in his legs. "Bad to the Bone" plays. Flint listens to the General come up, and stands, "…Alright, Jaye: bring this gagglescrew to formation." Snake-Eyes also comes out of the back of the jeep. Where the heck did he come from? He slides out and takes a step behind Hawk, looking over the desert as if taking in whatever has been set up in the area. Lady Jaye issues the commands to get the group into formation before straightening up herself. Shipwreck gets into formation, straightening up considerably. General Hawk smiles for a brief moment at the efficiency of his troops, then quickly adapts a more military bearing. Scarlett raises a brow as Snakey appears, but just remains where she's supposed to be. General Hawk approaches Flint. Snake-Eyes takes his place in formation, next to Scarlett, giving the Joes a nod of greetings as he does so, perhaps more deeply to Scarlett. He watches Flint and the General as if awaiting orders, as usual the military machine in this type of situation. Flint comes to attention at the front of the formation, and salutes, "Welcome to Bandito Base… or Bumfucked Nowhere, depending on what time you catch us out here in the grind." General Hawk's face breaks into another smile, despite himself. "What's the situation here, Flint? I got your report. Making any more progress?" Flint drops the salute, and shakes his head. "Not a peep. Lifeline said he was gonna try to make some progress. He went alone, since he wants cooler heads to prevail." General Hawk frowns, seldom falling into the 'cooler heads' category. Scarlett grins slightly, listening and standing there. She casts a half-glance to Snake-Eyes and then narrows her gaze back out to the plains around the base. Hmm... Hawk says, "How long has he been gone?" Shipwreck Lady Jaye eavesdrops, not that it's difficult. Flint says, "Almost 56 hours. Was gonna give him ‘til daybreak, and then send a team out for him." General Hawk nods. "After all he's been through, are you sure it was a good idea letting him go alone?" Flint shakes his head. "No, sir, prolly not… but, he was incessant that he try it his way." General Hawk hms, acknowledging Lifeline's stubbornness. Flint finally gives a muttered, "Rest," to the others assembled. General Hawk seems a bit off, as if unusually distracted. Snake-Eyes starts to watch the horizon. He knows that out in the desert is one of the best places for ambushes. He basically goes into his normal routine, being more weapon than man. He stays at attention as he scans, as if waiting to be released into the desert after Lifeline. He cocks his head in a bit of concern for the lost Joe. General Hawk scans around the compound as well. Lady Jaye drops into parade rest, trying not to let herself worry about what's become of Lifeline. But.. try telling a mother not to worry -- easier to bathe cats... General Hawk asks Flint, "What's the layout here?" Scarlett half-clears her throat as eases off a little, watching the distance quietly and almost suspiciously but also noting General Hawk's distracted demeanor. She mutters quietly, stepping to the side a little as though it might let her see better, "...I don't think you'll be waiting much longer. Company's coming. Two, on foot." General Hawk's fog seems to clear instantly, as he goes on alert, hand flashing to his sidearm. Flint grins. "That's more like it. Well, here at La Cava Nowhere, we got five star accommodations, as listed in the La Cucharacha travel guide, real first rate." He gestures to the home ruins, "That pile of rubble is good for nothing but as a scout position and a barrier to watch our northwest. The old garage over there has a run down deuce and a half, I've been working on it, but it's too far gone to be good for much of nothing." He turns to the Cantina, "Over there is the Joe hotel. So far body count is one tarantula, one snake, and two scorpions. Best chow south of the border..." he cuts off his report at Scarlett's words. Lady Jaye looks toward where Scarlett's facing, squinting slightly as though seeing into the distance is difficult. Snake-Eyes goes to alert at the sound of an approach, looking ready to spring into action in case of intruders, looking in Scarlett's direction. His visor shields a little of the sun off the sand, hopefully enough to try to make out the figures approaching. General Hawk nods, taking in Flint's report, and tensing for battle, just in case. Cobra Commander smirks, "Right. It’s part of the job description, boy..." he continues walking, tensing slightly as he of course anticipates Joe ambush... Darn dishonest Joes! The Commander carries his usual Baton, any weapons he has are firmly clasped to his body where they usually are when they're at-rest. He's not surrounded by his lackeys this time, however; no Crimson Shiel--er, Crimson Guard to protect him, and no Vipers in site. Just the Commander and his red-clad sidekick Lifeline. ---- ;Cobra Commander The figure before you stands approximately six feet, two inches tall, and seems to radiate a strange air of regality meshed with maddened determination. From his hooded face, to his jackbooted feet, Cobra Commander seems every bit a tyrant, every bit a warlord, every bit a leader. Cobra Commander is wearing a uniform obviously inspired by a more...elegant...period of history. Dark blue, almost black, the perfectly tailored uniform is accented with a high collar, golden epaulets on each shoulder, and a steel tipped, golden command braid wrapped around the right shoulder. A light brown leather strap hangs diagonally across his chest, contrasting with the bronze buttons arrayed there. It cuts across a crimson Cobra sigil mounted in the center of his chest, where it meets a similarly colored gunbelt slung around the waist and fastened with an ornate metal cobra-shaped buckle, emblazoned with red and white lacquer. A Walther hangs at his right hip, while an ornate sword with an ivory handle twisted with snakes is worn at his left. Cobra Commander's hands are covered in dark blue gauntlets, edged with red, that match his uniform color scheme. His face itself is hidden beneath a well-cut dark blue hood, surmounted with a crimson Cobra sigil. His eyes, the only visible features on his face, are steel grey, burning with inner fires of enlightenment, brilliance, and a strong taint of madness... This is Cobra Commander, the most feared man in all the world! ---- General Hawk's face hardens when he spots his old enemy strolling with Lifeline. Lifeline is quiet and reserved, trying to gauge whether or not this is going to escalate into hostilities. General Hawk clenches his jaw, biting back hope that this will escalate into hostilities. Flint decides to let Hawk handle this party, and goes to find a place to sit. However, if old rag head says one word about Jaye, well, if he's a cobra, he's gonna meet one pissed-off mongoose. Cobra Commander continues his stride, silently noting the higher count of Joes. He himself had ordered his men to move off some, just in case. The Cobra Commander tightens his grip on his baton as he enters range of being heard. "Multiplying like rabbits out here, aren't you, boys?" He pauses and glances toward Scarlett and Jaye, "...and girls.." and then after an icy stare at Snake-Eyes, looks to Hawk. "And how are your legs, old 'friend'?" General Hawk grits his teeth. "They're fine, Commander." He looks over at Lifeline, trying to mask his concern. Lifeline is a silent observer to the exchange. Behind his benign expression, though, his eyes are shining with a great deal of idealistic hope. As if somehow, he's still holding out that a peaceful agreement can happen. Shipwreck is kinda disappointed Zarana isn't here. Lady Jaye's eyes narrow slightly at the 'girls' comment but otherwise she doesn't move. Flint continues to sit in his chair outside the Cantina. "Well, bag head," he comments to Cobra Commander, "You wanted to talk to the head honcho, so he's out here. So start jawin’." Snake-Eyes stands rigid, his posture revealing his complete distrust of the Commander. He returns the icy stare with a slight shift in posture, as if to tell the Commander that he is in fact being watched for treachery. He looks to Lifeline with a concerned cock of the head, then refocuses his attention on the Commander, more specifically on the Commander's hands, making sure he isn’t going for a weapon. Shipwreck would also settle for Vypra. Cobra Commander strides toward the General, distancing himself from Lifeline a little more in doing so. "Indeed, young troublestarter," he comments to Flint, "I assume Flint reported in full to you what I want, and what was previously stated that I'm willing to give." Flint says, "Told him everything -- even the smack to the head." Scarlett steps a little closer to Snake-Eyes, also on the ready but with a more relaxed display of it. General Hawk's eyes bore into The Commander’s, as Hawk stands broad-shouldered and solid, masking the pain in his still-healing legs. "Why don't you enlighten me yourself, Commander, just to make sure there were no 'misunderstandings'." Lady Jaye hides a smirk by scratching her nose. Cobra Commander half-sighs impatiently, "I want an Embassy on US soil, and I want some sort of neutral area recognized both by your guys and mine as -being- neutral." He adds, "It’s really quite simple and by no means unreasonable under the circumstances." Shipwreck idly thinks Cobra Commander should set an embassy in Cuba instead. Hawk says, "Turn over President Clinton, and we'll talk." Joe Executive Officer, Flint says, "If you agree to that, Hawk, I'm quitting and running for Senate just so I can fire your ass." (*the tone is joking, but has an edge*) Shipwreck wishes the Commander would turn Lewinsky over to him. General Hawk's helmet communicator squawks, but he ignores it for now. Cobra Commander folds his arms and straightens a little. He snarls, "Do you -really- think I'm going to give you Clinton?!" he demands. Lifeline sighs. Hawk says, "No, actually. Which is why I'm not agreeing to anything without a demonstration of good faith on your part." Cobra Commander glares, he purposefully doesn't look at Lifeline. "Why would I want to give you Clinton? 'Good faith'? What reason have I to believe the Joes won’t simply walk away after they have what they want, hmm?" Hawk says, "Because if we were planning to betray you, Commander, you'd be dead already." Cobra Commander mumbles quietly into his radio while Hawk speaks so no one around him can hear what he's saying. Then louder he addresses Hawk, "So you would like me to think. Instead, when I come out here -- alone, mind you -- and propose this meeting, you send Mister Slap-Happy over there," he indicates Flint vaguely, "…as a representative. Just keep in mind that it was your men who attempted to turn this into something hostile." In the distance, waaaaay over there, helicopter blades might be heard by the really good hearing-people. Scarlett watches Cobra Commander cautiously, ready to react if he does something stupid. General Hawk grinds his teeth. "Very well, Commander. Show us proof that Clinton is alive and unharmed, and I will do my best to see to your demands." Flint mutters under his breath, "That's cause your momma didn't spank your ass enough when you were a youngin'." Lifeline's eyes widen, but he doesn't say anything. Flint shows real respect for Cluck Commander. Hawk says, "No tricks, Commander. It's difficult enough keeping my troops from nailing you already." Cobra Commander just stands there with his arms folded. The helicopter sound becomes more evident even to those without exceptional hearing, and before long it’s visible. "You want him," Cc shrugs slightly, "He's there, alive and well." he points in the direction of the helicopter. General Hawk nods. "Very well. I'll talk to President Gore myself. IF Clinton's released." Lifeline begins getting that hopeful expression again. "(This -can- come to a peaceful conclusion!)" he thinks. Shipwreck wishes they could exchange Gore for Clinton. Cobra Commander turns slightly to watch the Helicopter land a short distance off. Obviously it’s not Dreadnoks flying it, ‘cause it lands on the first try and in one piece. The doors remain firmly closed. He does add, "I want more than just a 'we'll see', Hawk. Give me something now, some indication that you will push for what I want and I will gladly hand him over. I will settle for, at the very least, a completely neutral zone, and the open of negotiations for a treaty between the US and Cobra." Scarlett speaks lowly some distance off, not taking her eyes off Cobra Commander. She mutters to Snake-Eyes, "... don't... there's got to be..." Hawk says, "Clinton was working on that already, Commander, before you crashed his jet. I'm sure upon his release I can persuade him to continue in that vein." Lifeline looks like a child on Christmas morning, at the mention of a treaty. "(And look who brought -that- idea up,)" he thinks in amazement. Snake-Eyes nods in complete agreement to Scarlett, keeping his eyes on the Commander. His posture doesn't shift at all, still showing his complete distrust for Cmdr. Hood. Cobra Commander looks back at Hawk, "I want something else, too. A few things, actually. Some of them can wait, but this one can't. I want a direct line between my office and the Joe headquarters --- disguise and scramble it however you wish to keep it from being triangulated -- but I want an absolute line of communication established." Flint says, "Still suing and ransoming for peace," he mutters, snacking on his gum. "Ooh, look at me, I got a President, a fat, stupid jerk that allowed the Baroness to give him a round before Cobra Commander could let him, so now we have to concede anyplace that Cobra wants." He finally glares at CC. "How moronic can you get?!" Shipwreck eyes Flint, "Well in the Commander's case that's hard to tell. At this time he's about Emperor of the Morons if I had to make an estimate." Snake-Eyes thinks idly to himself about how the Joes /must/ protect both Bush and Gore now. Still, having Cobra under diplomatic immunity doesn't settle well with the Man in Black. His posture stiffens in hatred of this whole situation. General Hawk's teeth grind as well. Joe Executive Officer, Flint says, "Hawk, I'm five seconds from walking outta here. As far as we know, Clinton is dead, and he could have Zartan fake being Clinton for whatever 'proof' he deems to release to us." General Hawk talks into his helmet. Joe Major General Hawk says, "We may have to risk it, Flint. We can't risk having losing this opportunity now." Lifeline looks hopefully at General Hawk. Hawk says, "I'll do what I can, Commander, but only if you release Clinton now. We can't agree to anything until we determine this isn't another trick." Cobra Commander waits for a moment before he finally turns and gestures to the helicopter. The doors on either side open and vipers hop out. Shortly after, one of them 'helps' Clinton down and they start forward toward the group. "Fine." he says in a conversational matter-of-fact tone, "There he is. Lifeline, examine him, please, and prove for your comrades that he is, in fact, Clinton." He seems rather proud of himself at the moment. Flint sends a radio transmission. General Hawk receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Flint sends Hawk a radio transmission, in a surprising turn, commenting, "I'd rather someone else study Clinton, sir.' Lifeline swallows, a bit wide-eyed and suddenly nervous as he sees the Commander in Chief emerge from the helicopter. With a glance over at Flint, then over at General Hawk, he heads over to examine Clinton. Flint receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Hawk transmits, "You have someone in mind?" to Flint. Joe Lifeline says, "Well, it's him. He's alright for the most part...looks like he has some electrical burns on his chest, but other than that, he's alright." Scarlett wonders, closing in toward the gathering group, "So what now?" (It was Clinton alright, with a mind control chip installed by Dr. Mindbender. Shortly after his ‘rescue’, Clinton attempted to disband the Joes….) ---- log edited by Typhoon Return to Logs page